Coworkers
by Rhapsdy
Summary: A few flashbacky bits about Klavier and Daryan. Contains spoilers.


Authors note: I don't own the Ace Attorney series nor anything else written in here.

* * *

A large motorbike pulled up slowly outside the police station, its rider jumping off with relative ease. He removed the helmet, smoothed down his hair and looked around. He left the helmet on the seat of the bike, and headed towards the door, spinning the keys on his finger as he walked. Once inside, he looked around for someone. Spotting a black-haired young man who looked like he worked there, Klavier walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Wo ist die Staatsanwaltschaft Büro?"  
"Huh? What?" The young man turned around, confusion showing on his face.  
"...Oh, sorry!" Klavier laughed, jokingly hitting his face with his palm. "I keep forgetting I'm not in Germany."  
"...Right. And you are?"  
"Klavier Gavin, prosecutor. Well, almost." The blond brushed his fingers through his fringe, grinning.  
"Detective Daryan Crescend."  
"Well, now the introductions are out of the way, can you tell me where the Prosecutor's Office is? Mein Bruder won't tell."  
"...Right. It's..." Daryan relayed the directions, having been there several times already.  
"Right, danke." Klavier gave a nod of thanks, and turned around to leave, before he turned his head to look at Daryan. "You're a detective, ja? Maybe we'll be working together sometime." He left the detective rolling his eyes, and wondering who he actually was.

* * *

Klavier reached out to open the door to his office, but paused when he realised that someone was inside. And he could hear a guitar being played. _His_ guitar. Opening the door with a clatter, he stormed in, ready to kill.  
"Alright, who's messing with my stuff! It better not be-" He broke off from the rant when whoever it was jumped to his feet, almost dropping the guitar. "...Herr Crescend?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Just messin'." The detective went to place the guitar back on the stand. "The door was unlocked. Thought I'd let myself in."  
"Ja, it doesn't have a proper lock." Klavier kicked the door behind him, and it shut with a click. "I'm moving next week, after the first case. Anyway, why are you here...?"  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to tell you that I'm meant to be helping you with this case." Daryan pointed at a stack of files and papers dumped on the desk.  
"Oh? You are?" Klavier broke into a grin. "So we will be working together."  
"Whatever. I've said what I need to..." Daryan headed to the door, opening it.  
"Herr Crescend?"  
"What?" He turned around, and took a step backwards.  
"That guitar playing? Ja, it was pretty good."

* * *

"...So you're moving to International Affairs?" Klavier turned around, looking at Daryan.  
"Yeah. Better job, better pay. Great option."  
"...What about the fact you can't handle getting on a plane?" Klavier smirked.  
"Well, I'll jump that hurdle when I get to it." Daryan gave a grin, which Klavier returned.  
"You'll still be playing guitar, won't you...?"  
"Nah, I'm not leaving the band. Wouldn't _dream_ of leaving all that stress an' your complaining behind."  
"Ha ha, funny. Anyway, I wouldn't complain if you hit those cues." Klavier's smile left his face.  
"How many times, I did _not_ miss that cue!"

* * *

Klavier sat in the Prosecution's Lobby after the trial. He felt completely drained. He just sat there, staring into space. He couldn't believe it. He shook his head, just as he heard the door open. He didn't look up to see who it would be, just presuming that it was some bailiff.  
"...P-Prosecutor Gavin?" The familiar voice asked. Klavier looked up.  
"Oh, Herr Forehead..." His voice sounded croaky, as if the combination of the concert and the case had damaged it.  
"They've taken Detec- ...Mr Crescend to the detention centre." Apollo tried not to look nervous, but it was strange seeing Klavier so... upset.  
"...Yeah... I could hear his shouting from here..." Klavier played with his rings, which set off Apollo's bracelet. He tried to ignore it, but it stayed in the back of his mind.  
"Well... don't you want to go see him? I mean, I've sent Trucy down to the detention centre to go and see Machi, and I'm going to go meet her there, but I was wondering if you wanted to go as well, and-" Apollo started rambling on, but was interrupted when the prosecutor coughed.  
"Yeah, I think I will..." He stood up, looking a little more confident. He quickly adjusted his hair, and gave one of his trademark grins. "Me and him have a few things to sort out, after all." He walked out into the corridor, brushing past Apollo. "...We'll take mein Auto, ja?" Apollo nodded and followed him.

After a long, silent and awkward drive to the detention centre, the two sat in the reception room for a while, waiting for their requests to be processed. Due to Trucy already being in the room, Apollo was buzzed through relatively quickly. A few minutes later, Klavier was told to go through, due to the massive crowd of fans forming around the entrance. He fell into the plastic chair heavily, waiting with his head in his hands.  
"Oh, it's _you_." He could hear Daryan sneer at him, and he looked up at the ex-detective bleakly.  
"I'm just here to ask a few things..."  
"And laugh at me, right?"  
"No. I just want to know why you did it." Klavier sighed.  
"Yeah? Well, I just wanted some extra money. Do something different. Maybe make enough money to get away from your bitching."  
"If you wanted out you could have just said-"  
"As if you would ever let us. You and your control freak, perfectionistic attitude." Daryan interrupted him "After all, your ego wouldn't deflate enough to let anyone go, would it?"  
"Daryan, the band... It meant everything to all of us! Why did you just throw it all away?"  
"Might not have meant that much to me as you thought."  
"...Ach...it's obvious now, isn't it..." Klavier sighed, standing up to leave. _Music was the only thing I had that he didn't... And now it's most likely gone.  
_"Where are you going, _partner_?" Daryan stood up on the other side of the glass pane, angrily. "I ain't finished yet."  
"...Fine. The least I could do is hear you out, ja?" They both sat back down.

An hour or so later, Apollo and Trucy made their way out of the detention centre, happy that they had saved Machi from a guilty verdict. After a long day in court, they were both pretty hungry, and looking forwards to be able to finally get something to eat.  
"Hey, Polly?" Trucy asked, poking him in the back. "Is that Mr Gavin over there...?" Apollo turned and looked to see where she was pointing. "He looks a little upset..."  
"Yeah... Yeah, I think it is." Apollo nodded. "...Trucy, how about you go ask him... if he wants to eat with us?" She smiled, and bounded off towards the prosecutor.  
"Hey, Mr Gavin?" She tugged on his sleeve. As Apollo walked towards them, he turned around, and a large grin appeared on his face. A rather fake looking one, Apollo realised.  
"Ah, Fräulein, Herr Forehead. How are you...?"  
"I... We're fine." Apollo almost forgot about Trucy being there for a moment, as he noticed the change in posture that had just happened. A few seconds ago, the prosecutor had looked forlorn, almost slouching as he walked. Now he was his normal self, all smiles and confidence. At least, he was pretending to be. What Apollo didn't get was why he would go to the trouble of pretending. As he felt his bracelet tighten on his wrist for a second time, he noticed in the corner of his eye that Klavier was fiddling with his rings yet again, although a lot more vigorously than before.  
"Polly wanted to know if you'd like to come and eat with us?" Trucy asked, not noticing anything was wrong.  
"Hmm? Then why didn't he just ask me himself?" Apollo was just about to open his mouth and object, before he spoke again. "...Ja. I'd like that. Shall we go in my car...?"  
"Yippee!" Trucy almost jumped in the air. "I get to go in a rock star's car!"  
"Calm down, Fräulein. It's not a limo..." Klavier laughed as she ran ahead excitedly. The two lawyers started walking, in silence. After a few minutes, Apollo spoke.  
"...What's wrong...?"  
"...Huh? I'm fine, Herr Forehead..." Klavier glanced down at the young attorney.  
"No you're not, you can't-"  
"Ahahahah... I can't fool your miraculous eyes, ja?" Klavier started laughing as Apollo slightly blushed, realising he was about to repeat his new catchphrase.  
"Y-Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.  
"Well, Herr Forehead... The only thing that's wrong is the fact that you just convicted one of my closest friends of murder... And needless to say, he wasn't very happy about it." Klavier paused, and gave a sweep of his fringe. "I think he may have used every expletive in the book, and then some."  
"Oh, uh... Sorry?" Apollo wasn't exactly sure why he was apologizing. It just seemed like the right thing to do.  
"...You don't need to apologize, Herr Forehead... It's not your fault he did it." _...If it's anyone's, it's mine...  
_"O-Oh. Okay, then..." Apollo sighed. Okay, so he had a feeling that he needed to comfort the guy, but wasn't exactly sure how. After they finally reached the edge of the car park, Klavier spoke again.  
"...You won't do anything like that, right?" He blurted out, seeming mildly surprised he'd actually said it himself.  
"Huh? What?" Apollo stopped walking and turned to look at him.  
"Oh... nothing. It's nothing." Klavier approached a flashy looking sports car, and opened the door, with Trucy diving into the front passenger seat with an excited squeal. Apollo stood still for a moment, in confusion, before he walked over to the car and climbed into the back. In his mind, Klavier sighed. Why had he just said that? It wasn't as if he'd known Apollo for as long as some of his other friends...

_But everyone I'm close to... Everyone I think I know the best... Are just disappearing. And I hope... you don't do that too. _


End file.
